discuss ur mutual like-liking (pls)
by ohwonders
Summary: Alya changed the chat name to 'TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS (also this only happened bc nino said kidnapping was illegal so blame him)'. aka, the dumb groupchat fic nobody asked for.


_if you recognise it, it's not mine_

 _also this is the dumbest thing I've ever written ffs_

* * *

 **Alya _created the chat_**

 **Alya _named the chat_ TEAM ADRIENETTE**

Nino: alya what

Nino: what is this

Alya: its my master plan

Nino: ?

Max: Alya, you've missed some people out of the groupchat.

Max: I'm not friends with Chloe but I can add the others if you want?

Alya: NO

Alya: NONONONONONO

Alya: its all part of my plan

Kim: what plan?

Alya: look at the chat name

Kim: i dont get it

Kim: someone help

Rose: alya oh my gosh this is adorable

Alya: see someone appreciates my genius

Alix: yeah ok einstien

Alix: now explain

Max: *Einstein

Alix: shut up max

Alya: we are going to get adrien and marinette together through the power of facebook

Alix: stopping the heart eyes? im in

Rose: heart eyes are cute

Rose: but relationships are cuter let's go!

Nino: a groupchat? alya don't you think this is getting ridiculous

Alya: says the guy who vetoed kidnapping

Alya: i still think that would have worked

Nino: alYA ITS ILLEGAL

Alya: party pooper

Alix: guyyyyysssss

Alix: quit flirting or im adding sabrina and chloe

Max: How exactly do you think a groupchat is going to help?

Alya: okay.

Alya: okay okay okay

Alya: heres the plan

Alya: we're all going to leave the chat

Kim: wtf

Max: Alya, that's not going to help with planning

Nino: *facepalm*

Nino: alya pls explain

Alya: IM NOT DONE YET YOU MORONS

Alya: we're all leaving the chat, but first I'm changing the name to something more classy

Alya: pun intended btw

Alya: and then I'm adding M and A and leaving them with just a conversation starter

Alya: it's like leaving them in a room alone but marinette won't start hyperventilating

Rose: that's so cute!

Rose: juleka thinks it's funny she's laughing

Rose: oh wait

 **Rose _added_ Juleka Couffaine _to the chat_**

Juleka: you guys forgot to add me?

Juleka: I was laughing at a cat video btw I have no idea what this is

Alya: SORRY JULEKA

Alya: anyway that's the plan

Alya: everyone clear?

Juleka: no rose explain pls

Max: When are we doing this?

Alya: idk whenever marinette texts me back

Nino: alya you're crazy

 **Nino _changed_ Alya _'s name to_ Crazy Planning Lady**

Crazy Planning Lady: oh no you don't

Crazy Planning Lady: this is a serious operation

 **Crazy Planning Lady _changed her name to_ Alya**

Alix: again with the flirting jfc

Alix: you guys are worse than mylene and ivan

Alix: at least those two had the decency to actually get together

Ivan: ...

Mylene: should I be offended?

Alya: nobody is as bad as adrien and marinette tho

Alya: I mean really

Kim: agreed

Kim: last week adrien literally walked into a wall

Nino: oh no that was because he was saw a bug on his arm and got distracted

Nino: nothing to do with marinette

Nino: he's not that dumb

Juleka: you guys act like you're married sometimes i swear

Alix: nah that's alya and nino

Rose: true xD

Alya: OKAY MARINETTE'S BACK GO GO GO

Max: What exactly do you want us to do?

 **Alya _changed the name of the chat to_ ms. b's class of nerds**

 **Alya _added_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _to the chat_**

 **Alya _added_ Adrien Agreste _to the chat_**

Nathanael: sorry I just got here what's going on

Alya: shhh

Alya: hey marinette do you know what questions we need to do for tuesday

Marinette: didn't I copy them off you earlier?

Max: it was questions 3-7, but skip 4c because it's irrelevant to the unit

Adrien: now you tell me?

Adrien: also hey we have a groupchat now?

Adrien: that's so cool!

Alya: yes it is

Alya: OKAY TARGETS IN POSITION

Alya: SCATTER

Kim: what

Adrien: what

Alya: GO GO GO

Alya: VAMOOSE

Marinette: alya what are you doing

Nino: guys time to leave

Nino: just go with it it'll make your lives easier

 **Nino Lahiffe _left the chat_**

Adrien: what

Adrien: nino wait

 **Kim Chêin Lê _left the chat_**

 **Rose Lavillant _left the chat_**

 **Juleka Couffaine _left the chat_**

 **Max Kanté _left the chat_**

 **Alix Kubdel _left the chat_**

Adrien: guys?

 **Adrien Agreste _left the chat_**

Alya: NOPE

 **Alya _added_ Adrien Agreste _to the chat_**

Alya: stay!

 **Ivan Bruel _left the chat_**

 **Mylène Haprèle _left the chat_**

Nathanael: I still don't know what's going on someone explain pls

Alya: nathanael im sorry

Alya: i'll explain later ok

 **Alya _removed_ Nathanael Kurtzberg _from the chat_**

Marinette: alya what are you doing

Marinette: alya seriously

Marinette: aLYA

Adrien: alya? guys? has everyone left?

 **Alya _changed the name of the chat to_ TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS (also this only happened bc nino said kidnapping was illegal so blame him)**

 **Alya Césaire _left the chat_**

Marinette: ALYA

Marinette: ALYA EXPLAIN

Marinette: OH MY GOD

Adrien: I think she's gone

Marinette: ...

Adrien: huh.

Adrien: and there I was thinking we had a class groupchat now

Adrien: :'(

Marinette: I am going to kill them all

Marinette: every single one of them

Marinette: I mean

Marinette: really

Marinette: they can't just

Marinette: ugh.

Adrien: oh well

Adrien: does this mean we have a groupchat to ourselves now?

Marinette: I mean yeah but it's just the two of us

Marinette: it's literally just a normal conversation

Adrien: no but hang on

Adrien: how do these things work again?

Marinette: ?

Adrien: like can the others rejoin the chat or do we have to add them?

Marinette: idk yeah I think we have to add them

Marinette: let's not do that

Adrien: no but that means they'll have no idea of anything that's happened in this

Adrien: like we can't read any of the stuff they said before we were added

Adrien: that means i can do this

Marinette: what?

Marinette: adrien what are you doing

 **Adrien _changed_ Marinette _'s name to_ My Lady**

Adrien: tadaaaaa

Marinette: oh my god

 **Adrien _changed his name to_ Chat Noir**

 **My Lady _changed_ Chat Noir _'s name to_ Silly Kitty**

Silly Kitty: :(

Silly Kitty: fine you've started a war now

 **Silly Kitty _changed_ My Lady _'s name to_ Bugaboo**

Bugaboo: really

Bugaboo: you're really going to do this

Silly Kitty: oh yes

Silly Kitty: hey do you think we could make another class groupchat and set everyone's names to their akumatised forms?

Silly Kitty: or would that be kinda tactless

Bugaboo: maybe a bit yeah

Bugaboo: also we'd be the only people without names

Bugaboo: people might get suspicious

Silly Kitty: we could make something up!

Bugaboo: by 'people' I mean alya

Bugaboo: we're not going to do that

Silly Kitty: can we still make a class groupchat though?

Bugaboo: yeah if you want

Bugaboo: do you even have everyone on here?

Silly Kitty: yes

Silly Kitty: yay groupchat

Silly Kitty: we can have conversations!

Bugaboo: that's the general idea, yes

Silly Kitty: we're keeping this one too though

Bugaboo: why?

Silly Kitty: bc its cute

Bugaboo: ...

Silly Kitty: also it could be useful?

Silly Kitty: like an akuma warning system or whatever

Silly Kitty: like if one of us is stuck somewhere else and can't get to the thing we can say

Bugaboo: okay fair point

Bugaboo: I swear if alya starts asking me about messaging mystery guys though I'm blowing our cover

Silly Kitty: which one?

Silly Kitty: the dating one or the identity one

Silly Kitty: or the dating identities one?

Bugaboo: honestly the fact that there are three possible answers to that

Bugaboo: not the identities one obviously

Bugaboo: but if we keep dating in secret then I think alya's actually going to kidnap us or something

Silly Kitty: what if we told people about ladybug/chat

Silly Kitty: she might actually be distracted enough to let the real us go

Bugaboo: have you met alya she can multitask like a pro

Bugaboo: nah I think we should stop dating

Silly Kitty: whait sjwhat

Silly Kitty: whagt

Bugaboo: IN SECRET I HIT SEND BY MISTAKE

Bugaboo: SORRY

Silly Kitty: i just hAD A HEART ATTACK

Bugaboo: SORRY

Bugaboo: but yeah I think we should tell people

Bugaboo: I don't like lying

Silly Kitty: you literally have a secret identity

Bugaboo: that's different to a boyfriend

Silly Kitty: oooohh you have a boyfriend?

Silly Kitty: is he handsome

Bugaboo: no he's annoying

Silly Kitty: :'(

Silly Kitty: thats it im becoming an akuma

Bugaboo: that's not how it works and you know it

Silly Kitty: HERE COMES THE BUTTERFLY

Silly Kitty: I CAN FEEL THE DARKNESS IN MY SOUUULLLLLLLLL

Silly Kitty: (it wakes me up inside)

Bugaboo: that's not even the lyrics ffs

Silly Kitty: excuse me since when were you an expert on emo song choices

Bugaboo: since I was in the same class as Juleka while she went through her scene phase

Bugaboo: I'm pretty sure our entire class is word perfect

Bugaboo: except you

Silly Kitty: im too nice to know emo stuff

Silly Kitty: also nino would probs disown me

Bugaboo: you're not even related

Silly Kitty: ehhhh close enough

Silly Kitty: the bar's pretty low as it is

Silly Kitty: sorry too far

 **Bugaboo _changed her name to_ Marinette**

Marinette: are things okay?

Silly Kitty: you changed your name?

Silly Kitty: i dont want to change mine back

Marinette: you changed the subject

Marinette: are things okay?

Silly Kitty: :/

Marinette: adrien...

Silly Kitty: tell you on patrol

Marinette: hmmm okay but I'm holding you to that

Silly Kitty: thanks

Marinette: oh no alya's messaging me

Marinette: she wants to know what we're talking about

Silly Kitty: say 'feelings'

Silly Kitty: or like 'its a secret'

Silly Kitty: keep her interested

Marinette: I don't WANT her to be interested though

Silly Kitty: hang on

 **Silly Kitty _changed his name to_ Adrien**

Adrien: okayyyyy

Adrien: u give good advice right

Marinette: adrien what are you doing

Adrien: so say like

Adrien: hypothetically, I was to ask a person out

Marinette: what?

Adrien: just go with it pls

Marinette: ...

Adrien: HYPOTHETICALLY and also SECRETLY I was to ask out this person

Adrien: how would I do it

Marinette: what are you doing

Adrien: talking about my feelings

Adrien: that's what it's for right?

Adrien: can you help?

Marinette: adrien what the hell

Adrien: okay screenshot that and send it to alya

Marinette: it reads like a bad fanfic script

Adrien: exactly

Marinette: okay done

Marinette: oh wow that was fast

Marinette: she wants to know who you want to ask out

Adrien: TELL HER ITS NINO

Adrien: OR LIKE MAX OR NATHANAEL OR SOMEONE

Marinette: not nath he's too sweet to drag into this

Marinette: I said 'idk'

Marinette: 'well find out already' jfc alya

Marinette: where do you want me to go with this

Adrien: say nino

Marinette: no she likes nino she might get upset

Adrien: NO WAY

Adrien: SHE LIKES NINO

Adrien: LIKE LIKES-LIKES NINO

Marinette: are you fifteen or five yes she like-likes him ffs

Marinette: thats why its so dumb that she keeps trying to get us together

Adrien: BUT WAIT NO TELL HER I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND

Marinette: why?

Adrien: okay so if you tell her im asking for a friend and then tell her that im asking how to ask her out

Adrien: and then we rename the groupchat and dump her and nino in it

Marinette: like they did with us because they knew OH MY GOD

Marinette: LIKE THEY DID WITH US BECAUSE THEY KNEW WE LIKED EACH OTHER OH MY GOD

Marinette: NINO LIKES ALYA? LIKE-LIKES ALYA?

Adrien: YESSSSSSS THAT'S THE POINT

Marinette: I am never letting you and alya team up

Marinette: wait you definitely know nino likes alya

Adrien: YES

Adrien: JUST SEND THE MESSAGES GOGOGOGOGO

Marinette: OKAY OKAY IM DOING IT

Marinette: ffs she's panicking she's like WHAT

Marinette: 'abort abort abort' alya what does that even mean

Marinette: okay im telling her you're asking for a friend

Marinette: SHE'S CALLING ME

Adrien: DON'T ANSWER

Adrien: im sending nino cat pictures until he pays attention to his phone

Marinette: SHE GUESSED IT'S NINO OH MY GOD

Marinette: THIS IS HILARIOUS

Adrien: okay we've got nino gogogogo

Adrien: add them

 **Adrien _added_ Nino Lahiffe _to the group_**

 **Marinette _added_ Alya C** **é** **saire _to the group_**

Nino: what no I'm done with this

Alya: WHAT IS GOING ON MARINETTE TALK TO ME

 **Adrien _changed the name of the chat to_ discuss ur mutual like-liking **

**Marinette _changed the name of the chat to_ discuss ur mutual like-liking (pls) **

Alya: marinette what

Nino: alya i told you this whole thing was a bad idea

Nino: adrien im disowning u

Nino: mari i expected better

Marinette: go!

 **Adrien Agreste _left the chat_**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng _left the chat_**

Nino: ...are you fckuing kidding me

Nino: ARE YOU FUCKIFNF

Nino: ADRIEN UR DEAD TO ME

Alya: do you realise what this means

Nino: this is awkward as hell?

Nino: like how do we explain we're already dating

Nino: they're probably so proud of this and like

Nino: we're already together there's no point

Alya: NO

Alya: I mean yeah but that's not it

Alya: THEY TALKED TO EACH OTHER

Alya: IT WORKED

Nino: ffs


End file.
